


A Little Prince

by Listenerofshadows



Series: Tiny Virge Series [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Fear, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, brotherly prinixety, deaging, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listenerofshadows/pseuds/Listenerofshadows
Summary: Anxiety is scared. He is scared lots of times, like when there’s a thunderstorm or of the monsters hiding in the closet. But he might possibly be the most scared he’s ever been in his entire life.The others are big–so very, very big! They’re grown-ups and he’s just the only one who is still normal–still just a kid. This is wrong, this is all wrong and Anxiety is more terrified than the time Thomas watched that scary movie he shouldn't have.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Tiny Virge Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954588
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145





	A Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the shortest in this fic series, so I'll also be posting the next fic shortly after this! This was originally posted on tumblr based off an ask sent to @5am-the-foxing-hour about a deaged!Virgil who, to everyone's surprise, adores Roman despite not remembering anything post-AA

Anxiety is scared. He is scared lots of times, like when there’s a thunderstorm or of the monsters hiding in the closet. But he might possibly be the most scared he’s ever been in his entire life.

The others are big–so very, very big! They’re grown-ups and he’s just the only one who is still normal–still just a kid. This is wrong, this is all _wrong_ , and Anxiety is more terrified than the time Thomas watched that scary movie he shouldn't have. In pure panic he dashes away from them. He doesn’t get far, tripping clumsily on his feet.

A pair of hands stop him from crashing onto the ground. He breathes noisily, staring at a man dressed like a prince. He…he reminds him of someone.

“C-creativity?” He whispers; wincing, because stupid stupid there’s no way it’s–

“It is I, little prince.” The man addresses him, offering a hesitant smile.

In his peripheral view, he sees the other two approach quietly. They must be Morality and Logic, they _have_ to be. No one else would be dressed in polo shirts, looking so much like a Dad and a Teacher respectively.

But for now he focuses on Creativity in front of him. He doesn’t know what’s going on–maybe it’s some cruel twisted prank the three are pulling on him. But no–they wouldn’t do that. The others maybe, but never them. Morality would think pranks were too mean-spirited and not nice, Logic would be befuddled by the concept of pranks and Creativity? Creativity would think a prank is too dastardly, too villainous. 

Creativity doesn’t like him. Part of that is his own fault. But even still, Creativity still tells him the most ridiculous stories to put Anxiety’s own anxieties at ease. Creativity boasts about being a prince who saves everyone.

He saved Anxiety from falling just now, and–and he called him a prince. Maybe Anxiety can trust him?

The others have been talking amongst each other. Morality steps forward, arms out invitingly as he offers a soft word of encouragement. But Anxiety doesn’t want him. He wants Creativity.

“Noooo.” He whines, turning away to reach his tiny t-rex arms towards Creativity, “I want Princey!”

The other three freeze, and Anxiety immediately thinks he did something wrong. Are they going to punish him? His heartbeat speeds up as he thinks of all the terrible things that are definitely going to befall him now.

Strong arms pull him out of those thoughts and hoist him into the air, until he rested, cradled, against someone’s chest. He looks to see Creativity grazing back at him, with warm yet concerned brown eyes.

Anxiety knows then he has made the right decision, that he is safe. He wraps his arms as far as he can around Creativity’s frame and sobs at last.

Creativity rubs his back, humming softly.

“Don’t worry my little prince,” Creativity’s voice cracks, “I won’t let go.”


End file.
